This invention belongs to the field of agricultural chemistry, and provides new compounds useful for the protection of plants from disease.
The control of harmful microorganisms has long been a major concern of chemical research. In particular, the control of phytopathogens was one of the first goals of agricultural chemistry, and research in the field continues at a high pitch.